Daniel did 13 fewer sit-ups than Luis in the evening. Daniel did 67 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Luis do?
Solution: Daniel did 67 sit-ups, and Luis did 13 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $67 + 13$ sit-ups. He did $67 + 13 = 80$ sit-ups.